


The Pirates

by AfterLife22



Series: Sonic The Hedgehog: The Lost Princes and Princess [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterLife22/pseuds/AfterLife22
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonic The Hedgehog: The Lost Princes and Princess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777408





	The Pirates

Deep above the ocean, "LOOK AHEAD CAPTAIN!!! X MARKS THE SPOT!!!" "ARE YA SURE?!!" "SURE I'M SURE!!!", there was two pirates named Pirate Knuckles, Pirate Tails, and their leader, Captain Sonic. As they landed their ship against the nearest shore, "AHH!!! FRESH ISLAND AIR!!! YA CAN'T BEAT IT!!!", as Pirate Knuckles was bringing out the shovels, "Does this island seem different to you?......", to which Pirate Tails responded with "Nope, this island seems pretty normal to my knowledge...... Which is none".  
As the pirates were searching for the treasure, "Do you guys hear something?" "You're probably just hearing things". "Hmm...... The treasure must be around here...... WHAT THE FUCK?!!", turns out it was Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic, sleeping unconscious on the supposed spot of the treasure.  
"Are you kidding me?!!", then Pirate Knuckles thought of something, "Maybe we should adopt them", then Captain Sonic busted out laughing, "HA!!! THAT'S THE SILLIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!!! WE'RE PIARTES, NOT PARENTS!!!", *Insert crying baby noises*,   
"Oh my god!!! Did you guys hear that?!! It sounded like a baby!!!" "LOOK!!! THERE'S A BASKET!!!" "Well don't just stand there..... OPEN IT!!!". As Pirate Knuckles opened the basket, "Gods of Mobius...... IT'S A BABY!!!", turns out it was actually Life that was in the basket, Pirate Knuckles then grabbed her in his arms, "We can't just leave them here to die......", then Captain Sonic thought about it, "Ok...... We're adopting them".

Later that evening, Pirate Tails splashed a bucket of water onto Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic, "WHAT?!! HUH?!! WHERE ARE WE?!! WHO ARE YOU?!!" "I'm the person who saved your life...... You're welcome" "Life.....", "Glad you're alive kid...... We thought you were dead", then Modern Sonic noticed something, "WHO ARE YOU?!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR LITTLE SISTER?!!" "Calm down, we're just giving her a nice, bubbly bath".  
Modern Sonic them slowly glanced at Pirate Knuckles and Captain Sonic giving Life a nice, bubbly bath, "LIFE!!! THANK GODS OF MOBIUS YOU'RE SAFE!!!, then Life popped out a cute little meow. Then Classic Sonic woke up, "*Yawn* What happened? Where are we? Who are you?...... *GASP* MODERN SONIC!!! LIFE!!!", then all three of them came in for a group hug,   
"Do you kids have any parents?" "Who wants to know?", Pirate Tails and Captain Sonic looked absolutely shocked by Modern Sonic's comeback, "Boy, he looks blue......" "YEAH NO SHIT!!!", as Captain Sonic and Pirate Tails were arguing, Pirate Knuckles stopped Modern Sonic from leaving.  
"WOAH!!! WOAH!!! WOAH!!! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE LEAVING!!!" "WHY NOT?!!" "Because we're in the middle of the ocean......", then Modern Sonic outside the window, "Wait...... YOU GUYS ARE PIRATES?!!" "You really couldn't tell by the clothes?", then Captain Sonic nudged Pirate Tails, "Yep......", then Pirate Knuckles suggested something, "Hey, why don't you kids stay here tonight?", Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic really had no choice since they were never going to see their parents again.

Later that night, while Pirate Knuckles was tucking the children into bed, Classic Sonic kept jumping on the bed shouting "TELL US A STORY!!! TELL US A STORY!!! TELL US A STORY!!!" "Ok ya little scamp, I'll tell you kids a story", said Pirate Knuckles as he was tucking Classic Sonic into bed. As Pirate Knuckles was finishing their bedtime story, the kids drifted off to sleep, then Pirate Knuckles switched off the lights and wished them goodnight. *Insert crying baby noises*, "WHAT NOW?!!" "She probably wants us to tell her a bedtime story" "DO WE HAVE TO?!!", as Modern Sonic looked at his little brother, he began telling Life a bedtime story.   
As Pirate Knuckles was walking past the children's bedroom door, he began to hear something, "And every night at bedtime they'd come in and say who's the cutest girl? And you'd say?" "I am" "And they'd asked how'd you ever get so cute? And you'd say?" "I was born that way" "And say tell us your name young lady? And you'd say" "Princess Life, but you can call me Life" "And they'd say can we call ya Pussycat? And you'd say?" "NO. JUST. LIFE!!! Call me Pussycat and you die". "Aww, that's so cute" said Pirate Knuckles as he was looking at the way Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic looked after their baby sister.

A couple of hours later, Modern Sonic couldn't sleep, so he went down to the kitchen only to find Pirate Knuckles, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" "Yeah but I couldn't get a wink of sleep......", then Pirate Knuckles poured a glass of nice, warm milk for Modern Sonic. "Here, this'll help you sleep", as Modern Sonic drank the glass down, "So, who told you that story?" "YOU WERE SPYING ON US?!!", then Pirate Knuckles backed off.  
"It's ok if you don't wanna talk about it...... I just wanna know", as Modern Sonic finished the glass of milk, "Mother used to tell us that story every single night......" "You must really miss her?" "Yeah, i really do...... Classic Sonic especially misses her too......". As Pirate Knuckles tried to comfort an upset Modern Sonic, "Pirate Knuckles, do you have a family?".  
Pirate Knuckles suddenly blacked out, "It's complicated.......", then he found Modern Sonic sleeping while standing up. Pirate Knuckles then took Modern Sonic in his arms, tucked him into bed, and wished him goodnight. After the kids were finally asleep, Pirate Knuckles was on his bed, thinking about what Modern Sonic asked him, "Do you have a family?", but that's a story for another day.


End file.
